


Magnified

by SatisfiedImmoralist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, author has gone crazy, brand new AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedImmoralist/pseuds/SatisfiedImmoralist
Summary: What if Morgause's bracelet had failed to keep Morgana's prophetic dreams at bay? A timely vision causes the Lady of Camelot to doubt the newcomer, thereby changing her destiny in the process. 2x08 Divergence plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Wow, haha boy am I on a roooll!**

**Disclaimer - Merlin = Not+Mine**

* * *

_"Lay your head on the block." The tall, blonde woman commanded, power and elegance radiating off her._

_Arthur looked dumbstruck for a moment, as if wondering if she really said what he had heard. But not for long. After a moment of hesitation, he does as she asked, every inch the honourable prince._

_The woman raises her axe high in the air, following which there is a short pause which seems to last forever, in which Merlin comes into view. His sweet, frightened face contorts to a look of pure devastation as the blade finally comes down on the target._

Morgana jolted awake with an ear-shattering scream. Sweating and crying, she forgot to breathe for a long moment. She hadn't had such dreams in a long while. After the incident with Sigan, she thought she had been blessedly rid of them. But apparently she had thought wrong. Morgause's bracelet - that had seemed oddly familiar and enticing at time she had first seen it now looked to be taunting her from where it was kept on her bedside.

That startled Morgana into awareness, she was now beginning to feel highly suspicious of the blonde woman. How could someone be so kind to her yet be plotting to kill Arthur? Unless her kindness was a ruse and she was no great friend of hers either? She tried to sleep again but knew it would be in vain. Her mind refused to cooperate and kept replaying the dream over and over again.

The next morning went rather smoothly and without the usual questioning from Gwen after a clearly restless night. Lately, Gwen was rather constantly distracted and there was very little conversation, if any at all, between the maid and her mistress. Once inseparable, the two best friends had now drifted apart due to the secrets that now dominated their lives.

Or at least what they thought were secrets.

Morgana may have been distracted, but she certainly wasn't oblivious to the budding relationship between her maidservant and the prince. She wanted to be happy for them, but she knew Uther far too well to delude herself into thinking that they could ever have a future together. There was a time when she thought that she would be Arthur's queen, but somewhere along the way her and Arthur had silently accepted the fact that they weren't meant for each other that way. But that's not say that ever stopped loving him, or he would ever stop caring for her. All that's changed is nature of their love for one another. Guinevere is the kindest, loveliest and most brilliant person she knows and a match that in any other circumstance, she would wholeheartedly approve of.

But Morgana was long past being that naive girl who rebelled against the king at every turn, who spoke up against all his unjust policies and tried to reason with him. At that thought, she let out a bitter laugh. It took her 14 years, but she finally realised that all her efforts to get Uther to do the right thing had only ever been in vain. He tried to paint a picture that he was indulgent when it came to her - by buying her the finest clothes, giving her the most lavish castle to live in, and most recently slaughtering entire druid caps in order to "ensure her safety". But she knew the truth. She knew that there was nothing in the world that mattered more to Uther than his self-appointed quest of eradicating magic.

* * *

There was no proper rule as such, but hiding around in alcoves to pull in unsuspecting servants just to ramble about freakish nightmares was probably on the top of the list of "unladylike behaviour". But Morgana had never really cared about propriety and she wasn't about to start now. Not when Arthur's life was possibly in danger. The last time she tried to do this the servant in question had glared at her before pulling away and angrily striding off. She could only hope that now, after knowing about her magic he would be more receptive.

_No, Morgana._

No. Even if he wouldn't she will not let him get away so easily. This was important. More important than whatever unease she inspired in him.

Merlin was having an bonkers day, to say the least. The arrival of Morgause in the castle, the challenge, the ensuing fight, her eventual victory and and her summons to god-knows-where was only a quarter of the problem. The major worry clouding his mind was the prat's determination to go on that insane quest.

And she had magic. The last evasive witch he had encountered had killed nearly everyone he cared about. That, added to the fact that there was something about Morgause that unsettled him had Merlin on edge all day. It was when he was lost in these thoughts that a hand shot out out from seemingly nowhere and pulled him into an alcove.

When Merlin calmed down from his little freak out and saw who it was he was torn between being slightly surprised and groaning in frustration.

Why alcoves? Why was it always alcoves with this lady?

"Sorry for pulling you here like this but there's something really important I had to discuss. It's.. It's about my dreams. I didn't know who else to turn to..."

Merlin just started at her and wondered if he should involve himself. Kigharrah's voice rang in his head and the memory of the episode with the witchfinder had sparked the usually dormant sense of self-preservation in him.

"Please, Merlin." Morgana recognised his familiar habit of pulling away and tried to stop him.

"You're the only one who knows the truth. You were the only one who helped me. Please don't turn away now." She looked at him with wide, imploring eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Milady-" Merlin was finding it harder to keep his distance.

"Merlin, I'm a volatile sorceress cooped up in an alcove with the Prince's manservant, discussing prophecies and other sorceresses. Stop trying to pretend as if talking about this is strange to you. Or if this is the first time you've ever heard of sorcery. Stop acting like you're afraid. We both know you're not." Pleading seemed to be going nowhere, so Morgana went for a more straightforward tactic.

Merlin really didn't have an answer to that, because it was indeed true. After knowing about and trying to help her with her magic, along with assisting Arthur on all of his insane quests, it was obvious he was no stranger to magic. Nor was he the simpering servant afraid of losing his head that he was pretending to be right now. He had already turned her away once, letting her believe that she was losing her sanity. He couldn't do that to Morgana again. His must've been silent a tad too long, though, because Morgana spoke up again

"Please Merlin, Arthur's life might be at stake, I may not matter to you that much, but I know how much you care for Arthur. You'd follow him to death's door if you could. I've already seen you do it."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed in anger at her statement. How could she think that? Of course she mattered to him. She was his friend. But something held him back from correcting her, maybe it was the same thing that made him freeze up just now, and all those nights ago in Gaius' chambers. The strange feeling of dread, the ancient but deceptively malicious voice whispering warnings about the woman in front of him. So all he managed was a careful nod, signalling her to go on.

Morgana's face fell at his cold reaction, and he felt his heart crack a little at the sight. But she shook her head just as quickly her face shifted into a mask of determination as she proceeded to tell him about her dream. Merlin's eyes grew wider and wider as she recounted her vision, his suspicions about the mysterious sorceress were indeed turning out to be true. He had had enough experience with Morgana's visions to know that they nearly always came true, the only time they didn't was when he intervened.

"What do you think?"

Merlin was still too lost in his worries and trying to figure out a way to persude Arthur to refuse Morgause's request. Perhaps he could somehow give the Prince a concussion on his way there? And then come up with a story that he might believe and convince him to go back? No. Arthur may be an oblivious dollophead most of the time but he wasn't that dim. But what else? Of course he would try his best to protect him from Morgause but he doubted he could do so without revealing his magic or even if he was indeed strong enough to defeat her.

"Merlin!" Merlin was brought out of his anxiety Morgana waved a hand in front of face. "Have you even been listening to me?" Morgana was beginning to get angry now. This was exactly what she had feared. To not be taken seriously and be brushed off as a raving madwoman. But she honestly didn't expect such behaviour from Merlin. She was beginning to wonder if the boy had knocked his head against something and acquired partial amnesia. It was as if he didn't remember the past six months at all.

Merlin shook his head and realised how rude he's being right then. "I'm sorry, milady. I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute. I actually thinking about what you just told me."

Morgana face relaxed, but only just. "And?"

"I really don't know, Morgana." Her face fell again at that. Merlin rushed to explain himself. "I believe you, I do. But I don't think there's any way Arthur can be convinced to forfeit this journey."

Morgana sighed. "What about Gwen?"

Merlin was taken aback at that question. "What about her?"

"Maybe if she requests Arthur? He's more likely to listen to her." said Morgana, with a slightly hopeful lint in her voice.

That surprised Merlin. Protectiveness of his friends made him freeze up at the knowledge that Morgana knew about Arthur and Gwen. "And why would that be, Milady?"

Morgana was slightly offended at his reaction, "Merlin, please. For the last time, stop playing dumb with me. It's not amusing. It's clear as glass that they've developed feelings for each other, and I know you're aware of the fact. I just don't understand why you feel the need to keep it from me." By the time she got to the last part she couldn't keep the hurt from her voice. She wondered when she had drifted so far apart from everyone that they started keeping secrets from her. Maybe around the time she had discovered her magic and isolated herself.

Merlin caught her down downhearted expression and tried to distract her from the litany of negative thoughts that seemed to reflect on her face. "I'm sorry, Milady. I don't think he's even going to listen to her. He gave Morgause his word. He seems pretty adamant on this quest."

"Of course. Arthur and his stupid nobility. Honestly I wonder how he's managed to keep his head atop his shoulders for this long with his constant pigheadedness. Someone up there must really be keeping him safe."

Merlin mentally snickered at that. _Not up there, down here. And I don't even get any thanks for it._

Morgana shook her head exasperatedly. "Anyway. If we can't convince him to stay... I'll be coming with you.

Wait,  _what?_

"What? Morgana, that's insane! Uther would have my head if he finds out."

"Why would he have your head? I'm the one who's choosing to go. And it won't be like last time, I'll be coming with you and Arthur."

"Uther would reprimand Arthur for putting you in danger as well."

"So? I should give up the chance to save his life to protect him from a possible tongue-lashing from his father?"

Merlin rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Morgana... this is not the solution to this problem. For all you know that dream may not even mean anything, and Arthur will be fine."

Morgana blanched at his statement, "Didn't you _just_ say that you believed me?"

Merlin rushed to correct himself, "I did, I do...but. Is this risk really worth taking?"

"Of course it is!" Morgana exclaimed, offended. "Why? Do you think I care so little for Arthur that doing this seems uncharacteristic of me to you?"

"Of course it's not that."

"You know what? I'm done here, Merlin. I told you that I'm coming with you and that's final. I know Arthur's going to get you to smuggle him out of his chambers. I want you to come and inform me before you do so. I'll be waiting outside the city gates for the both of you then. Give me your word."

Merlin hesitated, "Morgana, I'm not su-"

"Your word, Merlin."

Merlin sighed. It was no use trying to convince Morgana when her mind was made up. Besides, she was his friend. He owed her this.

"I give you my word."

"Good, good."

Just when Merlin started to leave she called out to him again.

"Oh and," – Morgana pulled up her sleeve, revealing a beautiful silver-golden bracelet. She hastily removed it from her hand before talking his, opening his palm and depositing the bracelet in it.

"Give this to Gaius. It'd be best if he examined it. Morgause gave it to me, insisting that she'd like me to have it. It was supposed to – to help me with my dreams but it seems I'll never be rid of my nightmares no matter what." She finished with a bitter chuckle.

Merlin now stared at the bracelet as if it was going to transform into a snake and attack him any second now.

"I don't know what to make of her, Merlin." Morgana didn't know why she felt compelled to tell him this, but if she didn't confide in someone soon, she would explode. And besides, there was just something about Merlin that she that made her feel like she could trust him. She'd felt that from the very first moment she met him. That thought made her realise that the only other time she had felt anything close to that was when she had first met Mordred and Morgause. "On the one hand I feel, or at least felt like I knew her from somewhere, like she... like she was someone I could trust. But now, after that dream, I'm not so sure."

Merlin honestly failed to understand what it was about this woman that made him want to spill his heart out to her but freeze up at that same time. There was so much he wanted to say to her at that moment. He wanted to confirm her suspicions, share his own and appease her fears so badly. But all he could get out was , "I'll give this to Gaius."

Morgana tried and failed to hide her disappointment at his response for the umpteenth time and turned to leave. She'd only just started walking back to her chambers when Merlin called out her name.

Merlin felt a pang of dread when he saw her turn back. He couldn't just let her leave like that, he had to say something. Anything.

"Morgana...thank you."

Morgana's brows furrowed a bit in confusion, but he thought he saw something akin to hope sparkle in her eyes.

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Merlin replied genuinely. "I promise I will always be there for you, and will always be your friend. And if my behaviour recently has somehow led you to doubt that, then I'm really sorry."

Morgana's lips curved into a slight smile at that, which Merlin returned.

"It's fine, Merlin. I'm just glad you're here now."

* * *

 

**Yeah. Sooo, I'm really sorry to those of you who couldn't care less about my other fics and are really just waiting for an update to TDBTD, but my mind works in weird ways and I can't work on a fic if I don't have any inspiration for it. That is certainly not to say that I've abandoned it, or that it's on hiatus. Just that it's gonna take a wee bit longer for me to update it, but I'll try my best to make it happen within the next few months.**

**Meanwhile, please enjoy this brand new AU and lemme know what you thought of the first chappie! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Super late with this, I know. I'm not gonna bore you with excuses so here you go -**

* * *

Merlin was tempted to leave without letting Morgana know. There was enough to worry about with Arthur, he didn't want to add her to his already overflowing pile of responsibilities. But her words rang in his head, bringing back the pinching feeling of guilt that seemed to be permanently associated with thoughts of Morgana now.

_"Please Merlin, Arthur's life might be at stake, I may not matter to you that much, but I know how much you care for Arthur. You'd follow him to death's door if you could. I've already seen you do it."_

He'd given her his word. He wasn't about to give her more reason to believe that he didn't care about her.

He gripped the feather tighter.

It hurt to think about. It hurt and frustrated him. How could she think that? That wasn't... it couldn't be farther from the truth. But somewhere, somehow he realised that he had somehow subconsciously drifted away from her after the incident with the druids. The great dragon's words had gotten to him and he didn't know what to think about that realisation.

But for now he had a Prince to tend to, and an anxious lady to appease. With that thought he quickly wrote down the note.

_Wait for us outside the city gates, we should be there in about an hour._

_Now how to deliver the message...?_  Merlin thought to himself as he started walking down the castle corridors.

His question seemed to have answered itself, as he saw Morgana approaching the corridors.

Their eyes met for a brief second and he almost slowed down and lost his trail of thought with the intensity of that moment.

The Lady jerked her head suddenly to break the spell, which snapped Merlin out of his, as he remembered what he had to do in the first place. Stealthily, he slipped the note into her hand as he passed by her, and Morgana was quick to hide it in her fist.

The tiny, but unmistakable rush of thrill - like magic, didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

* * *

Arthur was shocked to see Morgana waiting at the gate, to say the least.

"Going on an adventure without me, Arthur? Now, now, we talked about this. But I'm willing to forgive you failing to remember. I can imagine you must have trouble keeping up with things now."

Smugly satisfied at Arthur's confused and indignated expression, Morgana smirked and turned her horse around, ready to take off at the slightest indication.

"Morg- what the hell was that supposed to mean? And what the hell are you doing here?" Arthur said, nudging his horse forward.

"Oh just that I happen to know that your mind's been a little distracted with a certain maidservant lately. Not that it functioned very well to begin with." Morgana gestured to his head for emphasis.

Arthur's eyes went wider and wider until he was almost sure they were going to pop out of their sockets. But that was only for a second until he realised this was inevitable. Of course Morgana figured out. Nothing escapes that woman's notice. At least nothing in his life. Honestly it was like having a nagging mother and a nosy sibling all at once.

"Right. So you came here all this way and ambushed me just to make fun of me."

"Of course not." Morgana said dismissively, "It doesn't take all that effort to do that."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Then  _why_  are you here milady?"

"A little bird told me you were on a bloody suicide mission and following an enchanted horse to god knows where to meet a strange and possibly murderous witch. I decided to tag along." Morgana hadn't even given the slightest indication but it was rather obvious that there could only be one  _bird_  who was incapable of keeping his goddamn mouth shut when needed. Or rather, one  _Merlin._

" _MERLIN_!" The shout was accompanied by a smack on the manservant's head.

"Don't you dare, Arthur Pendragon. It was no fault of his his. I was the one who made him tell me." Morgana huffed at Arthur's crass treatment of his manservant. It was nothing new, but it left a bad taste in her mouth. Merlin was a grown man, not a child. It seemed barbaric to her.

"Of course you made him." Arthur said, looking pointedly at the manservant in question, who was sporting his best innocent expression.

Arthur was no fool, despite what his friends liked to think. It was clear all Morgana had to to was ask him and bat her lashes, and voila! His manservant must have melted like goo and confessed everything. He didn't take Merlin for a weak fool or simpleton. But he was in love, and love had the power to turn the most practical men into utter fools. It was bad enough that Morgana had pretty much every man in the castle wrapped around her little finger, he didn't need Merlin being added to the list.

But that didn't mean he wan't going to try and persuade her to go back, although he knew it would be futile.

"Morgana, if Father finds out-"

"He will what?" Morgana let out a low snort, "Shout at us? Slap me? Chain me up and throw me in a dungeon? Confine us to our chambers? What will he do that he hasn't already?" Well, he could tie her to a stake and have her burnt alive on finding out what she was, but Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Morgana. Seriously, turn back, this could be dangerous-"

"I thought we had established that already."

Arthur ignored her interruption and continued, "And it's bad enough that he's worried about me, I don't want him to be worried about your safety too."

"Damn his concern, damn his worry and damn his bloody wrath!" Generally, taking that tone with Arthur would result in a shouting match, if you weren't Uther, that is. But Morgana was exhausted, hadn't slept at all in days, lived in constant fear of her life and was now plagued with that of Arthur's. She was tired of living like that; tired of being dismissed by everyone around her, of not being taken seriously, of being treated like a child – especially when it was in fact, the man in front of her who was acting like one. "If you're going, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Now do you or do you not have somewhere to be?"

There were times when all it took was a word from Morgana to shut Arthur up. Usually they were clever jabs that he had no answer to match. But very rarely were there instances like this when it was not her tone, or the volume of her voice that stopped him short. It was the desperate underlying concern that could only come from family. It was different from the kind he heard from Gwen, Merlin, or his knights. It didn't make him feel touched, or emotional. It was the kind that made someone instantly feel like rubbish for putting their lives in danger - just incredibly guilty. It was something he'd been hearing for the past ten years. And not a thing about it had changed. For a moment, he felt like it was exactly how his mother would have sounded when scolding him. Even if Morgana and Ygraine were miles apart as individuals, according what he'd heard anyway.

Arthur sighed and deeply and lowered his head for a second, before kicking his horse and taking off into the woods, leaving his other two companions to follow.

* * *

**I know this was a short one, but that's because another's in the works and should be up very shortly. (like, in a few weeks, promise.) Also, the last bit with Arthur is something that really resonates with me. Others' concern is great, really. But family's is the only one that can make me drown in guilt for having self-destructive thoughts. I also thought that Morgana and Arthur's relationship hadn't been done justice by the writers (as many other things, imo, but that a whole other rant in itself.) I can't believe how quickly they made their bond disappear in favour of his romance with Guinevere. It was so disappointing. You don't just forget about other people when you enter a romantic relationship.**

***sigh* Anyway. Please let me know what you thought of it. Reviews are writing fuel 3**

**Also a GIGANTIC THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Cookies for you all!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! As promised!**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: BBC Merlin, and its characters do not belong to me. If they had, I'd have handled them with far more _care._  *cough* Morgana *cough***

* * *

Despite that they were out in the forest, the air was thick with tension. The remnants of Arthur and Morgana's argument earlier could still be felt, and neither had spoken to one another since then. As for Merlin, he was silently berating himself for the row between the foster siblings. It was, in a way, his fault for letting Morgana come with them. He sighed. Arthur wasn't going to let him off easy for this. He expected at least a week in the stocks every morning and an endless amount of chores. Although the latter was rather quotidian anyway.

As they stopped for the night, Merlin dutifully went to make supper. While he was busy skinning the meat he saw someone come up and sit across him. Morgana picked up the knife and started cutting up the vegetables he had packed.

Merlin was surprised, to say the least. He wasn't used to highborn people helping him with his work. He wasn't used to anyone helping him, period. "Milady, what are you-?"

"Helping you, obviously." She said as she got done with the parsnip and started on the carrots.

"But, Milady-"

"Merlin." Morgana interrupted him firmly "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Merlin was taken aback by the question."Of course."

"Then why do you keep using my title when you have absolutely no need to? When we're not around other people, call me Morgana, please."

"I will. I'm sorry, Morgana."

"That's fine. Just keep it in mind next time."

They worked in comfortable silence for a little while. Merlin watched her wipe the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand as she put the chopped vegetables in the pot."

"Arthur's still here, though." Merlin broke the silence as he watched the stew cook.

"What?" Morgana asked while washing her hands with the water Merlin poured over them.

"Well, you said I could call you by your name while other people aren't around. He is, though." Merlin jerked his head over the prince who looked to be asleep in the clearing across them, but they both knew he wasn't really.

"Hmm," Morgana scrunched her eyebrows, acting like this was a grave problem. "Indeed. But what's that you keep calling him? Clotpole, is it?"

Merlin chuckled, wondering where she might be going with this. "Yes. Why?"

"Then he doesn't count as a person. He counts as a clotpole, so you needn't worry about him." *****

Merlin burst out laughing at that and Morgana giggled as well. He realised that despite all their time knowing each other, they'd never laughed, or just been at ease with each other like this. They've talked, for sure, and he's well aware that the Lady had wicked sense of humour, as was evident in her banter with Arthur and Gwen. But this was the first time he'd had a chance to witness it firsthand. He didn't realise that he was still smiling at her as she poured the contents of the stew in to the plates. It was a nice moment.

So of course the prat had to ruin it.

"f you've had your fill of staring at the Lady Morgana,  _Merlin_ , could you make yourself useful for once and serve dinner?"

Morgana glad it was dark to no one could notice that her cheeks coloured slightly at that."You could help yourself, Arthur. It's ready. All you have to do, is scoop it up, and put in a plate." Morgana demonstrated, talking to Arthur as if he were a simpleton "See? It's not that difficult to comprehend." She handed the plate to Arthur, who took it with a huff.

"He's a  _servant_ ," Arthur emphasized on servant, mimicking her tone. "It's his job, or that concept too difficult for you to comprehend milady?"

"Not concerned about your dinner getting cold, now are we?" Merlin piqued, prompting a nod from Morgana.

And that's how all the previous tension was forgotten as the three had supper camped around a fire, enjoying a plain but strangely delicious stew, and bantering to their heart's content.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Morgana asked Arthur outside the eerie ruins Arthur's horse had come to a stop at.

"Well even if I didn't, I'm certainly not going to turn back now, after coming all this way." Arthur replied without looking at her, his entire attention was consumed by the building in front of him, wondering if, and when Morgause would show up.

Merlin saw the hesitant acceptance in Morgana's eyes. He had a feeling that had Arthur given the slightest indication, she would have jumped at the opportunity and headed right back to Camelot. Not as much because she was afraid of the sorceress, but because she was afraid for Arthur's safety. But Merlin knew that Arthur was the last person to flee from quest. If he had accepted a challenge, e would complete it, or die trying.

While Merlin was right about Morgana's concern, he didn't know that some secret, traitorous part of her was actually eager to see what lied ahead. Or perhaps she was just waiting for it to get over with. There was an undeniable familiarity about Morgause, no matter how much she tried to deny it. The last thing Morgana wanted was to fall into an unknown, dangerous sorceress' trap, but maybe, maybe Morgause was the answer to her problems? Who else did she know who understood her, anyway? She spent every minute in of her life in fear of the man she called her guardian, the very man who's life she was trying to save would probably send her to the pyre if he knew what she really was, and the one person who had helped her, the one she thought she could always count on was slowly, yet undeniably drifting away from her. She looked over at Merlin, who was looking attentively at his master, and sighed sadly at the realisation that as soon as they got back to Camelot, she woudl, once again, find herself alone.

* * *

Just when they were starting to think that they'd been deceived or brought to a dead end Morgause emerged from behind the ruins.

"You kept your promise."

Arthur nodded imperceptibly. "What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?"

"Place your head on the block." Morgause said, gesturing to the chopping block on in the middle, the likes of which any fool can guess could have only one purpose.

Arthur stood still, contemplating what the sorceress had just told him to do.

"You gave me your word, Arthur Pendragon, that you would do anything I asked."

"Well not this, he isn't!" Came an indignant shout from behind him. Morgana's dream flashed before her eyes as soon as Morgause's words left the sorceress' mouth, and she would be damned if she let that that horrible nightmare come to pass.

"Stay out of this, Morgana. This is a question of my honour. I gave her my word, I didn't come all this way to get back on it."

"And I didn't come all this way to watch you die! Don't tell me what to do, Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin was glad he had someone to echo his sentiments. He pulled Arthur back as he began to walk towards the block. "I won't let you do this!"

"Do you not trust me?" Morgause addressed Morgana now.

Morgana scrunched her eyebrows,  _of course not!_ Yet telling her so felt made her feel uneasy, for some strange reason."I don't... I don't even know you."

"You know that's not true. Did you not feel that you recognized me from somewhere?"

Realising Morgause was now trying to influence Morgana, Merlin interrupted their conversation. "Come on, it's nearly dawn, you both need to get back before Uther realises."

Morgause turned to glare angrily at the manservant "Do not interrupt when your superiors are speaking, boy, or you will regret it."

"You let him do that?" She asked Morgana.

That snapped Morgana out of her reverie and she turned to glare angrily at the blonde woman.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him! And yes, he's indeed allowed to speak freely. He's our friend. Though I doubt you'd understand. Looking at you now I gather you probably don't have many of those."

Something akin to hurt seemed to reflect in Morgause's eyes but it was gone in a flash, quickly masked by a serene determination. She turned to Merlin,

"I'm sorry."

Addressing Morgana and Arthur again, she said "Either way. Arthur cannot leave without completing his challenge."

"Are you threatening him?"

"Morgana please. This is my quest. I have to finish it." Arthur was tired of it all. He didn't come here to fight, he came here for one thing alone, to find out more about his mother, and to keep his word. He went to the block and placed his head upon it, as he had been instructed to do.

Arthur closed his eyes serenely as Morgause raised her axe high in the air before bringing it down. Merlin gasped at the same time as Morgana screamed, a resounding "NO!" that echoed in the building. The axe, however, stopped inches from its target before dropping on the floor.

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

Morgana was breathing hard as she watched the scene unfold. What just happened? This woman, who nearly killed Arthur was now granting him a wish?

Merlin's thoughts echoed hers as every fibre of his body was screaming at him to take Arthur and Morgana and get the hell out of there.

But Arthur was a different story. Morgause's words to him before she left Camelot occured to him, and suddenly the one thing he desired most became crystal clear.

"You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her."

Arthur's eyes lit up at that."I want that more than anything."

As Morgause prepared for the ritual, the three outsiders were practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin was the first to raise the concern all three of them had.

"If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?"

Merlin knew that Arthur had him there, but he wasn't going to back down.

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer."

"What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?"

Morgana, who had been quiet all this time, too lost in her thoughts and worries was suddenly attentive after hearing that from Arthur. That one statement had given her more hope than she remembered having had ever since she discovered her magic.

"You really think that?" Merlin and Morgana looked at each other as they realised that that had come from both at the same. Morgana smiled at him, it seemed that Merlin did care about what happened to her and her kind, after all. Merlin returned it, even though he wasn't sure why she was smiling at him in the first place.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the interaction, and shook his head, but answered their question nonetheless.

"Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe." He began, looking away from them and towards the room where Morgause was preparing the spell. "Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil."

At that Morgause emerged from the room, and beckoned Arthur to come forward.

Merlin and Morgana lingered in doorway so as to not intrude, but still keep an eye on Arthur.

"It is time. Close your eyes.  _Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs._  "

Arthur did as he was told. In the doorway, Morgana and Merlin gasped.

"Arthur." Came Ygraine's soft voice, urging him to open his eyes.

Arthur wasn't sure what he was expecting, he didn't even know what she looked like, but one look at the woman in front of him, and he just knew that she was his mother.

"Mother"

"My son." Ygraine's voice was laced with affection and warmth, and mother and son embraced each other in a heartwarming and bittersweet display.

Ygraine was teary eyed as she recounted the last time she saw Arthur "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life."

Choked up and overwhelmed with emotions, Arthur said the one thing he'd been dying to say to his mother ever since he found out the circumstances of his birth "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ygraine assured him.

But Arthur was firm in the belief that he did, indeed have a lot to be sorry for. "It was my birth that caused you to die."

"No, you are not to blame." Ygraine couldn't believe that her son had grown up burdened with this terrible belief.

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me."

"Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What do you mean?"

Ygraine seemed to realise that he had divulged too much "It is not important. What matters is that you lived."

Arthur, however, was determined to find out, "Why should my father feel guilty?"

"It is better left in the past."

"You cannot leave me with more questions. Please."

Ygraine finally complied "Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive. "

"But how was I born? Tell me."

Ygraine hesitated before continuing, "Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. "That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that."

"No."

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you."

Arthur was still as a statue as his mind struggled to comprehend this new information about his past. Everything he'd known, everything he'd grown up believing, about his father, about magic, about  _himself_  - had been a lie.

Despite being shell-shocked and angry with the information herself, Morgana saw that Arthur was beginning to go into shock, and instinctively stepped forward to go to him.

Ygraine had only just noticed the newcomer in the room, and the girl seemed very familiar for some reason. She smiled upon realising who it was. She wasn't sure why she was here with Arthur, but nevertheless, she was glad that her son had such a good friend in Gorlois' daughter.

"Morgana... you look just like her. Your mother. Very beautiful. I bet you keep Gorlrois on his toes too! He loves you so very much."

"Goodbye, darling." With that, Ygraine disappeared.

Morgana froze.

_I bet you keep Gorlois on his toes..._

"NO! Bring her back!" Arthur's shout brought her back from her own thoughts. As she glanced at him - face contorted with desperation and sadness, she didn't need prophetic dreams to know that from thereon, their lives would never be the same.

* * *

**Soooooo**

**howwasithowwasithowwasit?**

***Also this line was inspired by one from my friend's (mango22/horoscopesarelies on ffnet) fic Tell Me Your Dreams (Modern/Fix-it fic/Completely Awesome), which I would totally recommend for any and all mergana fans (especially those who** _**Just Want To See Them Happy, Dammit!** _ **)**

**Please drop a review if you can, it means the world to me 3**

**Please? :3**


End file.
